memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Slang These categories are rather loose in concept and could use further refining, retooling or renaming. Any discussion, or revival of previous discussions on these matters would be gratefully appreciate! --Alan 03:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Non-corporeal beings We already have a list of about 30 species. Given that we know of quite a few entities/individuals from some of these, there are probably 50-60 articles that would fit this. Two ways we could approach this: * One category that includes both individuals and the species (easier, since in some of these cases, the lines are skewed) * OR we could have separate cats for the individuals and the species. --- Jaz 08:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars", "Shadows and Symbols I have no idea what to call this, but I think we should have a category for the people and places seen in . The Benny Russell episodes are a good part of DS9 but right now there isn't place where all the information seen his Sisko's visions is gathered in one place for easy access. - Archduk3 02:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Is your intention to refer to just the illusory characters seen in the visions in those episodes, or illusory characters in general? (I think there were others.) It may be worthwhile to separate them out somehow. We do have a fictional characters cat, and absent evidence that these characters were real they could go there. Alternatively, any new category (Illusory characters, as a name maybe?) could be a subcat of it.--31dot 09:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It's not just the people but the places as well, since we have a few pages about them as well, so I have no idea how the category tree would work out then. - Archduk3 18:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Call it Incredible Tales, that should cover it. In the same style as The Adventures of Captain Proton. - Archduk3 04:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Q Continuum Sorry I keep changing the example, but the Category Tree gets a bit confusing. If we just place all the articles about this in a category under Lists, like the Q Continuum category, that should make sense in both the Tree and the ambiguity of the "reality" of the episodes. Though I would prefer an Illusory category over nothing, though it shouldn't have the characters title, so locations could be added as well, as I don't think there will be enough locations to support it's own category. - Archduk3:talk 11:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Fictional A Fictional category, under Lists, to go right above Fictional Characters and Fictional Tech, so locations could be categorized as well, as this would cover almost every holodeck location. - Archduk3:talk 11:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Burial Rituals I recently created the article "coffin" and couldn't find a very appropriate cat for it other than "Religion" which I noticed cenotaph, comra and crucifix (to name but a few) are located. Therefore, I propose the creation of a cat called "Burial rituals" or similar to best categorise these articles. -- TrekFan Talk 11:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Support; It could be a subcat of Religion. Not sure about the title, though...--31dot 22:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wouldn't this be under Category:Ceremonies? It seems that is where most of the pages that would go under this new category seem to be. If so then I Support one called "Death Ceremonies", since not all species bury their dead. - Archduk3:talk 06:26, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Buildings Suggested by M.vd by simply creating the category, here is the discussion from the talk page, moved here: :See the article building which is being suggested for deletion. A building could be called any constructed objects which: has been build on the ground or an object connected to solid terrain (treehouse, not a space ship), must not have an independant live support system (that would make it it's own enviroment, or a station/habitat) and must only be made out of one solid section. (military compound and street are not buildings, but a palace or mall can be). :The section would connect together article about types of buildings (temples and how they are build in different cultures, house - housing and how different species live, bunker, prison, school, shop, bar), next to that it would connect article about ancient earth buildings and buildings of the above mentioned type with there own special descriptions like Temple of T'Panit or Zefram Cochrane High School and articles about individual parts that make up a building like: wall, door, basement, room, garden etc. Other suggested categories are facility, compound and structure; which will have there own unique descriptions.M.vd 00:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Secondly, unless you can start coming up with a suggested list of these, and post it on this page (don't add them to the category). -- sulfur 12:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think you switched pages to quickly i can't find a firstly. But i will use three types of buildings that are very common in star trek, to show people why we need this category. Besides having temple, shrine and church in the building category, we can create another category called religious buildings that will contain the individual names of temples, shrines and churches. Articles called Bajoran religious buildings, Klingon religious buildings, Human religious buildings, Vulcan religious buildings; could also be made. :temples ::Apollo's temple is placed under landmarks but is still a temple by earths standard even if noone came to worship there. ::Temple of Kural-Hanesh, under establishments and is clearly seen to be a building. ::Temple of Iponu, which is placed under establishments - correctly this time unlike the article Bajoran temple which is only about the temple on Deep Space Nine which is not explained in the title see, shrines below. :Shrines ::Bajoran shrine, placed under establishments which is wrong because the articles should be about different bajoran shrines/temples, and not just about the one on Deep Space Nine, which should be called Bajoran temple on Deep Space Nine, so we can split this one up in two articles. ::Nechisti shrine, now placed under religion ::Kenda Shrine, religion and bajor :Churches, we actually lack articles about churches in the Deep Space Nine series. ::The one on crushers homeplanet, Unnamed church on Caldos colony ::The church in the fair haven program the doctor encountered, Church of Fair Haven :This is a minor example. M.vd 00:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::All this has convinced me of is that there should be a category for religious locations, since not all shrines have to be in a building. - Archduk3:talk 06:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Mission and expeditions A category to cover all expeditions and missions within the Federation as well as the ones from other species, such as Arias Expedition, Away mission, Omega training mission, Space shuttle missions, and Vulcanian expedition. – Tom 11:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Not a fan of the name, but support the idea. - Archduk3:talk 13:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Support. I would suggest simply "Events" as a name. As an aside, I seem to remember this or something similar being discussed before, and it didn't seem to gain traction. --31dot 20:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Interstellar incidents A category which could feature all interstellar events, including the wars but also Fornax Disaster or maybe the nexus, too. – Tom 11:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Since all the wars are already, or should be, under Category:Conflicts, I don't see the need for another category for them as well, though something like Category:Interstellar phenomena could cover the other two. - Archduk3:talk 13:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Production POV categories Different universe categories I think it would be useful to have categories for the new alternate reality and the prime reality, on the pattern of the existing Category:Mirror universe. Such categories could be added to templates along with Cid Highwind's banners. I see that there was a proposal a while back for a real-world POV category, which I also think would be useful, to be added to the template. I'm proposing that just about all articles could be placed in one of the following categories: *Category:Prime universe *Category:Alternate reality; the already existing Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) would be a subcategory of this. It could be used in combination with the final version of User:Cid Highwind/articletype/nt, probably in a template. *Category:Multiple realities (to be used in a template in conjunction with User:Cid Highwind/articletype/xx) *Category:Mirror universe (a template could be created, using User:Cid Highwind/articletype/mu and this category, for use similar to the current Template:realworld) *Category:Memory Alpha articles written from the real-world POV (or other wording) Prior discussion of a real-world category is here, but I think that the problems mentioned there (such as uncertainty about whether to put novels and episodes in the category) seem to have been resolved. —Josiah Rowe 14:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Whatever is being decided here, the final "timeline names" should be the same throughout the site - so, wait for that TF discussion to come to an end before creating any of these. -- Cid Highwind 16:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, I agree that the names should be uniform. I was assuming (probably prematurely) that there was an emerging consensus supporting "alternate reality". I certainly wouldn't create anything until there's a clearer consensus. —Josiah Rowe 17:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Alternate Reality novels Not certain if I really put this in the right section, and I don't have a name figured out, but I was thinking perhaps a category for the novels set in the alternate reality as seen in Star Trek. This suggestion is made for a few reasons, such as sorting by the 'series' or perhaps continuity for a better term, and that there might be an interest to be able to find the books set within that reality/continuity (this part mostly would go with what I had just said, I guess). Perhaps this is already planned, I don't know I didn't see anything categorized for it and thought it should be.--Terran Officer 22:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :This might be better approached as simply an "alternate reality" page along the same lines as the Star Trek (Pocket) page, and just keep sorting them into novels. But I can see the possible appeal. -- sulfur 02:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It might be too early for this, but I agree with the idea, something like "Novels (alternate reality)" or "Novels (alternate)". - Archduk3:talk 03:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I was planning to wait to see how the novels were labelled and/or organised before deciding on where the information will go - my current thinking is that they'd be included in Star Trek (Pocket), since they'll probably just have the Star Trek title. Each novel has a nav box in any event to link them all together. I don't think a separate category is really needed, though - all novels, regardless of series, go into Category:Novels as it stands - although it might not be a bad idea to break that one down a bit now. Even if that is broken down, they can probably still stay in the main category, like the smaller novel-only series would. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) That's more or less what I was thinking is that they'd get into the novel category but also their own subcategory or whatever. I mention this simply because while MA only makes summaries (and not be canon) for the novels, they are/will surly be different as they continue from the movie. I suppose they might not need their own category (unless they get some sort of a 'series' title) but I thought it'd make things somewhat easier for the following of that storyline (and the fact we have a category for the things relating to the newest movie). --Terran Officer 20:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with Michael, we should definitely postpone this decision until we know the "official" label these novels will get (if any), and then use that. -- Cid Highwind 20:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Maintenance categories Memory Alpha templates This category would cover the "notice" templates, , , , , etc, since the maintenance templates category should really be used for templates like , , and the disambiguation templates. - Archduk3:talk 23:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Support. — Morder (talk) 23:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not convinced on the name. We also need a bit better definition of what the current sub-categories actually mean. Such as "maintenance". Right now, that category is being treated as a "catch-all" for templates that don't fit elsewhere. Another sub-category could be something like "format templates". This would include anything that is used to format text on a page, such as , , and so forth. It would not include sidebars, navigational stuff, and such not. -- sulfur 16:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Re:Archduk - Isn't it the other way around, actually? I don't think that a template for inline links to Wikipedia should be considered "maintenance" - while, at the same time, tagging an article as protected or "to be deleted" is pretty much related to a maintenance function. -- Cid Highwind 13:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Didn't even think of it that way, though now that you mention it, that would be best. That just leaves the other purposed categories. - Archduk3:talk 13:58, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Purposed tree * Category:Memory Alpha maintenance templates * Category:Memory Alpha user message templates * Category:Memory Alpha navigational templates * Category:Memory Alpha sidebar templates * Category:Memory Alpha copyright templates * Category:Memory Alpha meta templates (for Meta templates) * Category:Memory Alpha format templates * Category:Memory Alpha notice templates (or with different name) This would now be the purposed tree, as I added the meta and copyright categories, should be self explanatory. I'm not sure what other name would be appropriate for the "notice" templates, maybe they could be shuffled under the user message templates, though that's not quite right either. As for the format templates, we might want to make a distinction between inline templates and any other format templates. - Archduk3:talk 13:44, 31 August 2009 (UTC) AOL chats So the AOL chats won't show up under the uncategorized pages. - Archduk3:talk 17:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. I didn't even realise subpages showed up there. ;-) – Cleanse 06:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been thinking about this for a while, and we should probably be a little more generic than "AOL chats"; how about something like "Online chats" instead? That way, if we add some chats down the road from another source, we're covered. -- Renegade54 14:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Are they all even "chats"? Or are some email interviews, etc? If so, then perhaps chats isn't even quite the correct wording to use. -- sulfur 14:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. How about "Online interviews" instead? -- Renegade54 15:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. - Archduk3:talk 17:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Are we ready to implement this category as "Online interviews", or do we need further discussion? -- Renegade54 20:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::"This is an archiving of all of DS9 writer/executive producer Ronald D. Moore's AOL postings, the newest will appear first." and they were called "Postings/Chat archive" so I think the name is appropriate for now. — Morder (talk) 20:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Though, technically they were just an archive because of geocities going down and now that they're also available at "reocities" they might not be as necessary as before. — Morder (talk) 20:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It would be best IMO to keep the archive "in-house" so there isn't any chance of it be lost again, and this category can still be used for the JJ interview/answered questions and any future "interviews" MA may have. - Archduk3:talk 22:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Template Documentation I think there should probably be some sort of documentation category for pages such as Template:Bginfo/doc. They're uncategorized and it'd be nice and easy to have a cat to show them all. — Morder (talk) 21:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, see above. :) - Archduk3:talk 01:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Where above? I didn't see anything like it? :) — Morder (talk) 01:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC)